This invention relates to an electrical storage battery, and, more particularly, to such a battery having a high storage capacity.
Storage cells are electrochemical devices for storing and retaining an electrical charge and later delivering that charge at a useful voltage and as a useful current. A number of such storage cells are typically connected together electrically to form a battery having specific voltage or current delivery capability. The battery may be either of a non-rechargeable type or a rechargeable type. Familiar examples of the non-rechargeable battery are the dry cells used in many flashlights, toys, and the like. Familiar examples of the rechargeable battery are the lead-acid battery used in automobiles and the nickel-cadmium battery used in portable electronic devices such as cameras.
One of the ongoing challenges for the makers of some types of batteries is to increase their storage capacity per total battery weight and/or per total battery volume. For example, batteries used in spacecraft must be both light and compact, because they are launched from earth into space. Batteries used in electric automobiles must have as much capacity as possible for the available weight and volume, because the weight affects the vehicle mileage and the volume affects design considerations.
Many different approaches have been tried to increase the storage capacity of batteries. Various types of batteries, geometries, and construction techniques have been utilized. In one approach of interest, the cells of a ceramic honeycomb are filled with electrodes and electrolyte. A small honeycomb size can result in an improved storage capacity. However, such batteries typically experience internally produced damage relatively early in their operating lives, and cannot be used in long-life applications.
The is an ongoing need for an improved battery construction approach to improve the storage capacity per total weight or volume of the battery. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.